Semiconductor storage devices having a resistance change type memory are known as a type of semiconductor device. Magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is known as a type of resistance change type memory. An MRAM is a type of memory device adopting magnetic element in memory cell, and using magnetoresistance effect for information storage. An MRAM has attracted attention as next-generation memory devices achieving fast operation, large storage capacity, and non-volatility. Moreover, research and development for an MRAM as a replacement of a volatile memory, such as a DRAM and SRAM is advancing.